Monsters King episode 87: Omega Ceratopsian
“Shake a bone, shake a bone, shake a bone stew. Find the next challenger, two by two. Reveal!” Dr. G drops the bones, and the dinosaur tooth lands on Dor. “All right! I was wondering when I’d get a rematch!” Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is in his lab with BOB. He presses the button to summon the rest of the team. When they get there, Susan asks “All right, who evolved this time?” “Chomp.” “Nice.” “The top half has become a darker orange than his legs and belly. In addition, he is now 31’8” in length. Oh, before I forget, Lucia found the Tag Team Move Card.” “Nice.” “Chomp has learned Counterattack Recovery.” “Summons a Cryolophosaurus to block your opponent’s attack and heal yourself. Nice.” “I’ve named the Cryolophosaurus Comet.” “Chomp has also learned Atomic Bomb, and Skydive (which we don’t have). And finally, Chomp’s Power Scale rating has increased from 14 to between 18 and 19, though less than the Pteranodon Trio and Pachy.” Then, the Dino Holders go off. “Oh, Alpha Squad’s here. Perfect timing.” They go out. “Hey, Doorknob.” BOB said. “It’s Dor!” he yelled. “That’s what I said, Doorknob.” “Rrgh. Get ‘em, Einia!” Dor said to his Alpha Einiosaurus. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Omega Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Ax!” Dor said. “Lightning Strike!” BOB countered. The Moves clash. Einia charged with Lightning Ax again. “Lightning Spear!” The Moves clash. “Electric Charge!” “I can do that too. Electric Charge!” They clash Electric Charges again. “Thunder Bazooka!” It’s a hit. “Thunder Driver!” It’s a hit. “ACT Missile!” “Atomic Bomb!” The Moves clash. They clash Lightning Ax vs Lightning Strike. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. “Softening Beam!” It’s a hit. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The armor appeared on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. “Alpha Darts!” It clashes with Atomic Bomb. “Alpha Dice!” It clashes with Atomic Bomb. They clash Lightning Ax vs Lightning Spear. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. Einia hits with Softening Beam. “Plasma Anchor!” “I can do that too. Plasma Anchor!” The Moves clash. They clash ACT Missile vs Atomic Bomb. They clash Electric Charges. They clash Atomic Bomb vs Alpha Darts. Einia hits with Softening Beam. They clash Alpha Dice vs Atomic Bomb. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. Einia hits with Softening Beam. They clash ACT Missile vs Atomic Bomb. Einia hits with Softening Beam. They clash Electric Charges. They clash Plasma Anchors. “Tag Team!” Pawpaw appeared on the field, ready to block. Einia fires a Softening Beam, but Pawpaw blocks it. Einia fires Alpha Darts, but Pawpaw blocks it, allowing Chomp’s Atomic Bomb to hit. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. Einia fires a Softening Beam, but Pawpaw blocks it. Einia fires a Plasma Anchor, but Pawpaw blocks it, allowing Chomp’s to hit. Einia uses Electric Charge, but Pawpaw blocks it, allowing Chomp’s to hit, defeating Einia and blasting Dor off. Current Team Pachy-Between 18 and 19 Pteranodon Trio-Between 18 and 19 Chomp-Between 18 and 19 Dave-18 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Plates-17 Hyena-15 Snakezilla-14 Alberto-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Orville-10 Pawpaw-9 Puma-9 Comet-7 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3